Gruzja
Info o kraju Gruzja -''' Państwo położone na Południowym Kaukazie na powierzchni 69,7 tys. km².Od wschodu i północy graniczy z Rosją,od południa z Azerbejdżanem,Turcją i Armenią,a od zachodu oblewa ją Morze Czarne.Stolicą jest miasto Tbilisi.Całkowita liczba ludności to 4 630 841. Udział w konkursie {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |- bgcolor=#d3d3d3 ! Edycja !! Uczestnik !! Wykonawca !! Piosenka !! Półfinał !! Punkty !! Finał !! Punkty |- | 2. ESC || davioz | Bob Sinclar || Rock This Party || 6 || 124 || '''9 || 88 |- bgcolor=gold | 3. ESC || davioz | Sandra Oxenryd || Through My Window || X || X || 1''' || '''179 |- | 4. ESC || davioz | Elisa Todorova & Stoyan Yankonulov || Water || X || X || 9''' || '''95 |- | 5. ESC || davioz | Dana International & Idan Yanir || Seret Hadi || X || X || 6''' || '''? |- | 6. ESC || davioz | Helena Zetova || Imposible || X || X || 19 || 69 |- | 7. ESC || davioz | Sopho Khalvashi || Tell My Why || 5 || 90 || 5''' || '''128 |- | 8. ESC || davioz | Lara Fabian || I will love again || 5 || 90 || 5''' || '''128 |- | 9. ESC || davioz | 3G || I'm free || X || X || 23 || 73 |- | 10. ESC || davioz | Evgenia Vlasova & Andr D. || Wind of Hoppe || 2 || 113 || 4''' || '''151 |- | 11. ESC || davioz | Polina Gagarina || ?'' || X || X || '''24' || 53 |- | 13. ESC || Mateusz | Verona || You Getta Move On || 19 || 25 || X''' || '''X |- | 14. ESC || Mateusz | Anna Vissi || Is it safe || 16 || 34 || X''' || '''X |- | 21. ESC || bzyku | Tika Patsatsia || Nevere change || 7 || 83 || 25 || 35 |- | 22. ESC || bzyku | Sanna Nielsen || Vagar Du, Vagar Jag || 6 || 81 || 5''' || '''138 |- | 23. ESC || bzyku | Diana Gurtskaya || How long || X || X || 20 || 80 |- | 24. ESC || Ra51 | Sopho Khalvashi || Freedom || 21 || 37 || X''' || '''X |- | 25. ESC || Ra51 | Vino || Come in my heart || 21 || 22 || 25 || 33 |- | 26. ESC || Karton | Tamara Gverstsiteli || Leningrad || 14 || 45 || X''' || '''X || |- | 27. ESC || Karton | Andrea Demirovic || ' || 14 || 51 || '''X || X''' || |- | 28. ESC || Karton | Aida Kosojan-Przybysz || Nie ma złej pogody || 18 || 15 || '''X || X''' || |- | 29. ESC || Karton | Irakil Pirtskhalava || Freedom || 13 || 51 || '''X || X''' || |- | 30. ESC || Karton | Diana Gurtskaya || Dwa Serca || DSQ || DSQ || '''X || X''' || |- | 31. ESC || Karton | Valeri Meladze & Nastya Prichodko || Bezotvetno || 7 || 73 || '''8 || 96 || |- | 32. ESC || Karton | Sergey Lazarev || Everytime || 6 || 74 || 22 || 38 || |- | 33. ESC || Karton | Marion Rung || Where is the Night || 23 || 3 || X''' || '''X || |-